For the Love of Her
by SkyTreader52
Summary: Love blossoms everywhere and Harry is having more nightmares. Are they real or just his mind playing cruel tricks? When Draco speaks of the Dark Lord's plans, is he to be trusted? HHr RL GD Better than it sounds! Please R
1. Thoughts of Her

Harry walked into the Heads' common room one evening after duties to see the bushy brown hair of Hermione spilling over the couch's arm. He walked around the couch and smiled at the sight that was before him. She was asleep with a book lying open on top of her, still slightly grasping it. _'That's Mione'_

Sitting down on the edge of the couch next to her, Harry picked up the book, marked the page, and set it on the floor. He looked back to Hermione and sighed softly. She looked so peaceful while she slept. He was smiling softly as he reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. The slight touch of her skin against his fingers sent a tingling sensation through his fingers and slowly made its way up his arm. _'This is becoming too much! She's my best friend! I don't understand any of this. Why do I always think about her? Why do I feel so happy when I see her, even after the worst day? I can't fool myself with the usual answer of _'She's my friend, of course she makes me happy!'_ because I know that's not it, especially with becoming slightly excited and nervous around her. Also, always trying to hold on that second longer when she hugs me and finding myself staring at her for no real reason; constantly, purposely, grabbing for the same thing in hopes of brushing hands and feeling her warmth on my skin; losing myself as I watch her mouth move as she rants about everything and anything; longing to feel her lips on mine…Stop! She's your best friend! You can't think this way! It could ruin the friendship!'_

He was now frowning as he gazed at her but, when she started to stir, he smiled once again, shoving his previous thoughts aside.

"Harry?" Hermione's quiet voice came to his ears as she opened her eyes.

"Yes Mione?" he smiled brighter.

"What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Late. You should get up to bed."

"Alright." She sat up and then looked to him questioningly. "What were you doing?"

"Oh! I-uh-I just got in from duties and saw you sleeping here. I was going to wake you," he answered nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

She didn't seem convinced but nodded and scooted out from behind Harry and swung her legs to the floor. She then looked to him and smiled. Before she stood up, she hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Harry," she whispered as she pulled away and headed her dormitory.

"G'night," he mumbled. He found himself wondering, yet again, what would've happened if he had turned his head slightly and brushed his lips against hers.

Harry sat there, for what seemed like hours, lost in his thoughts of Hermione before he shook himself and made his way to his dormitory. He collapsed onto his bed and drifted to sleep with Hermione's image in his mind.


	2. Dreams of Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter**

**Chapter Two**

**Dreams of Her**

_Harry had her in his arms, holding her close. Peace fell over him. They were alone in the middle of a silent, comfortable darkness. She was radiating a soft gold light as if her beauty was a sun within her. He was smiling softly in this new found euphoria. _

_Suddenly the darkness surrounding them became threatening and deadly as she was torn away from him with a frightened cry of his name. Fear came and clenched his heart as he frantically groped about the darkness for her. He screamed her name to find his voice strangled. A cry was heard in the darkness and his breathing became ragged and sharp. _

_He saw her, the golden glow faint about her. Voldemort was towering over her, as he looked to Harry and leered at him, raising his wand. She also gazed at Harry, her eyes pleading him to help her. The trust that he would help her was apparent in her eyes. But he also saw the fear and doubt in them._

_Harry tried to run to her, tried to call out, tried to do something but he couldn't. Something unseen was restraining him. That same force was tightening its grip about his heart and constricting his throat with pain as he watched a green light race from Voldemort's wand at her, lying there, helpless. _

_She only managed a single word as death took her. "Harry." It was so helpless, so pain filled, sorrowful, forgiving….loving. Her golden aura faded to nothing._

_Harry screamed her name as the binding force seemed to run with him to her. He collapsed at her side, tears streaming down his face. He pulled her lifeless form into his arms. Sobs shook him as he felt his heart shatter, yet it stayed whole enough to pulse a steady flow of pain through his body. Everything inside of him was dying, shriveling up and crumbling. _

"_Hermione," he whimpered as the agony and darkness consumed him._

Harry awoke with tears streaming down his face. The pain in his heart lingered as did the feeling of slowly dying on the inside. He shut his eyes trying to drown out the images and the pain but to no avail.

The dream had become frequent over the past weeks but the feelings grew no less painfully real.

He slowly got up and took a shower, then got ready for classes. Making his way down the stairs from his dormitory, he noticed that Hermione was already up and seemed to be waiting for him. He paused on the stairs for a moment as he closed his eyes not wanting to have to go through another day of this.

"Harry! You're finally up! I was about to come up and wake you. We need to hurry or we'll miss breakfast." Hermione spoke as she made her way over to him.

Harry cringed at the thought of her waking him from his dream, fearing what his reaction might have been.

He quickly put on a smile and finished descending the steps and stood in front of her. She smiled back at him and grabbed his arm and pulled him to the porthole. They made their way to the Great Hall and spotted Ron looking annoyed. They sat down opposite him.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Luna," he mumbled, irritably stabbing at his food.

"Luna? What about her?" Harry asked confused.

"Just her! She's nuts and…. bloody annoying!" Ron yelled, throwing his hands in the air, turning red.

Harry and Hermione looked to each other questioningly, then back to Ron waiting for him to explain.

With a frustrated huff, Ron stood and left the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. She's been getting to him a lot lately."

"Is that so?" Hermione asked. There was an amused note in her voice that made Harry looked to her, she was smiling slightly.

"What?" he asked.

She laughed softly and leaned towards him making Harry nervous. She leant up to his ear and whispered to him. He had a hard time concentrating as her breath touched his ear and her rich voice resonated through his ear.

"I think Ron has a crush."

The barely heard words made Harry laugh too. It made sense; Ron always was like that with a girl he liked. He was like that with Hermione for awhile before he abruptly stopped. They still argued, a lot, but it was different. And he didn't get annoyed by stupid little things as much with her anymore. Come to think of it, Ron never told him why he suddenly changed his mind about Hermione-

"Am I right?" Hermione pulled him from his thoughts with a laugh. She had pulled back and was watching his reaction.

He laughed in response and nodded. "I think so."

They talked as they ate; Harry had become aware of how close they were and was restraining himself from pulling her to him. After instinctively grabbing for the same things as her and brushing fingers a couple times, Harry forced himself to stop finding that it made it harder to restrain himself.

After breakfast they got up and set off to class. They shared a majority of their classes together and always tried to sit next to each other, which constantly got Harry in trouble for not paying attention.

In potions they were partners and Harry, as he usually did in this situation, focused on the task of making the potion and not looking to her. It worked some days but today was not one of those days.

They kept bumping hands as they reached for ingredients, making Harry jittery and almost spilling ingredients into the potion several times and knocking over many items.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked, watching him.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine," he answered quickly, becoming more nervous under her eyes. He glanced up at her. "Why do you ask?"

"You're jumpy and your mind seems elsewhere," she looked at him as if she were trying to solve him.

"I must be tired," he laughed nervously.

"You didn't sleep well?"

"Well. I had a nightmare." He answered, continuing with the potion.

"Was it of Voldemort?" she asked urgently in a hushed voice.

Harry nodded slowly, it was partially true.

"Was it like the others? Is he back? Oh Harry you must tell Professor Dumbledore!" she started to ramble frantically.

"No, no, Hermione. It wasn't like the others. There's no need to fret or tell Professor Dumbledore."

She remained quiet for a moment. "Are you sure?" she asked skeptically.

"Positive. Can we get back to the potion?"

She complied and they worked steadily for many minutes before Hermione spoke again.

"What's on your mind?" she continued what she was doing; only glancing at him. He faltered as he looked to her.

'_You. Your beautiful eyes, your soft skin, your warming touch, your intoxicating sent, your radiant beauty…'_ "Nothing." He refocused on the potion.

She remained quiet but he could tell she didn't believe him.

**A/N: More to come! Next chapter they have a little talk lol**


	3. The Silence of Her

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still nothing of Harry Potter**

**Chapter Three**

**The Silence of Her**

The rest of the day went on without mishap and they talked and laughed with no more questions from Hermione.

After their Heads' duties, Harry and Hermione were sitting on the couch in their common room doing homework. Harry was, again, having trouble concentrating. He kept looking up from his homework at her.

'_Why does she have to be so bloody gorgeous!?!' _He was watching her writing with such fervor and tucking stray strands of hair behind her ear ever so often.

She looked up at him. Startled, Harry quickly looked back to his homework and made a show of concentrating hard on his homework.

"What's wrong Harry?"

He refused to look up. "Nothing."

"Stop lying. You know I can tell when you're lying and you've been lying a lot more lately." She set her homework on the floor and waited for him to do the same.

Slowly he looked up and instantly regretted it. Their eyes locked and he felt completely incapable of lying anymore. As he gazed into the depths of her eyes he felt the need to tell her everything, not wanting to see the fear, pain, sorrow, in her eyes that he did in his nightmare. He wanted to be able to truly hold her for no reason besides wanting to be near her. He wanted so much and he could feel an urge to grab for the source of his wants, which was sitting right in front of him.

With a sigh he set his homework on the floor, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Yes, I've been lying to you," he said simply.

He saw the hurt in her eyes and winced.

"Why?" her voice was small and almost weak. Her brow furrowed in confusion, frowning slightly.

Something possessed his hand as it reached out and stroked her cheek softly, he smiled reassuringly. "It's not that I don't trust you or anything of the sort…" he started.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione spoke, "Then what is it?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't want to ruin our friendship…"

This seemed to worry her but he continued, letting his hand fall from her cheek to his lap.

"I've been lying a lot and one of the many lies is when I say that nothing's on my mind. There most definitely is; you. I can't stop thinking about you. You're _always_ on my mind. I have every detail of you engraved in my memory. Your beautiful brown eyes, how luscious your lips look, your hair and the softness of it, your warming touch that drives me crazy." He could go on forever but he stopped himself. "I love you."

She said nothing, only gazed at him. He became nervous again and started fidgeting. _'Now you've done it!'_ he thought to himself .He looked away and thought about getting up and fleeing to his room, when she cupped his cheek with her hand. He looked back to her to see her smiling. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears of happiness and she stroked his cheek as he had done to her.

He didn't know what to expect but he wasn't sure if he liked her silence. She was leaning towards him and he could feel her breath on his lips. A shiver went down his back and at the same time he was completely warmed. His heart was racing and he was sure it'd burst. Her lips hovered above his as she gazed into his eyes.

If she was going to say something she didn't get the chance to since Harry pressed his lips against hers. Hermione slid her arms around his neck and Harry cradled her cheek once again as the kiss grew more passionate. Harry knew that everything had changed and got so much better yet something in the back of his mind nagged at him.

Hermione pulled back slightly, her lips barely touching his. She whispered his name in the softest yet most powerful voice he had ever heard. It seemed to be a declaration of her love and the emotion filled whisper nearly deafened him.

All coherent thoughts fled his mind. His hand slipped from her cheek to her neck as he pulled her to him and kissed her with such a passion that he startled himself. All these emotions were blossoming in his chest and he felt as though he could weep of happiness.

He never wanted to let her go, he never wanted this kiss to end, yet he disobeyed his wishes and gently pulled away.

"Mione?" She slowly opened her eyes and peered into his. "I think we should talk." He definitely didn't want to at this moment, but he knew they should and she probably wanted to.

When she said nothing, he started again, "I think-"

Hermione silenced him with her finger pressed to his lips. "Shhh… Don't think, don't speak, just this." That was all she said before she kissed him again.

He quickly complied as he thought that no matter how much he loved her adorable rants, this, her silence, was much better.

**A/N: I know! Short chapter! I would've added more but I wanted to end it like this. It took me awhile for some reason but here it is. I'll make the next chapter longer and will start on it right away!**


	4. Presence of Her

**Disclaimer: Nothing of Harry Potter belongs to me**

**Chapter Four**

**Presence of Her**

Harry awoke and felt something warm and soft on top of him. He opened his eyes and looked down to find Hermione sleeping, her features soft and innocent. He realized his arm was around her and saw how possessive and protective it was. He smiled; he had awoken to bliss.

He looked about and, as he took in his surroundings, remembered that they had fallen asleep in their common room on the couch.

Hermione stirred on his chest and he looked back. She had moved her face to his neck and was holding him tightly. He smiled as he felt her warm breath dance across the skin of his neck. He was content to just lie there with her in his arms.

Hermione stirred once again and this time she muttered, "Morning, Harry."

"Morning, Mione," Harry replied as he kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him and smiled. Smiling back, he ran his hand through her hair and kissed her nose. They lay there for a moment before Hermione pushed up off of Harry a bit. She looked own into his eyes, appearing to be deep in thought.

"What?" Harry asked finally.

"I just…just can't believe it!" she exclaimed, still looking slightly confused.

"Believe what?"

"This. Us. I never dreamed-well yes I dreamed about this-but I never thought it would actually happen!" Her eyes lit up as if it finally hit her that this was all real.

Harry laughed softly and sat up, embracing her in a tight hug. "I know," he whispered.

She held him close and sighed quietly. After a few moments she seemed to have suddenly realized that life was still going on beyond the walls of their quiet comfort, and she pulled away, wide-eyed.

"We're going to be late!" She then jumped up and pulled Harry to his feet and started pushing him towards the stairs to his dormitory. "We need to get reading! Go!" With a final push, she scurried off to her room.

Harry laughed at her behavior but made his way to his room and changed into some clean clothes. After getting ready he went back down to the common room and was not surprised to see Hermione waiting. As usual, she came over and grabbed his hand, pulling him to leave.

Harry stopped her and she looked back at him, confused.

"Mione?" Harry started. "I think we should keep this, us, quiet for now."

Hermione was quiet for a moment before she nodded and smiled slightly, seeming unsure of something.

"I just don't want the whole school bothering us. I don't want to deal with them right now."

"Alright, I understand." She then smiled and leant up and kissed him gently on the lips.

He smiled back and said, "Thanks, Mione."

They then left the common room for the Great Hall. They ate, side by side, without Ron, not having seen him anywhere.

Harry was having a hard time not touching or looking at Hermione, knowing that if he did he probably would end up revealing their new relationship to the school. In an attempt to distract himself, he started looking about the Great Hall. His eyes fell upon Ginny. He watched her for long moments. She sat alone, staring at her plate, looking very pensive and dark.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

He spun around, startled, and watched her for a moment before remembering that she had asked a question.

"I just… It's Ginny, I think I need to talk to her."

"Oh. Yeah, you probably should. She hasn't been herself since you…well, broke up with her."

"I want to talk to you tonight too, alright?" Harry asked. He needed to tell her everything and to hear everything from her.

"Sure. After duties?" she suggested.

Harry nodded his agreement and looked back to Ginny before finishing eating.

The day went on and Harry continued to avoid touching or looking at her. It felt odd to, since they had just become so much closer but he figured it would be easier this way. He was wrong. It was _torture. _Just sensing her close to him made him crazy. He slowly made his way through the day, craving to be alone with her once more.

Classes came to an end and it grew darker and later. Harry hadn't seen Hermione for a couple hours now but figured she had started on her Head duties. He started strolling through the halls; wishing time would pass more quickly, when he saw Ginny heading to the Gryffindor Tower. He had to talk to her _now_.

"Ginny!" he called jogging up to her.

She turned and seemed shocked to see that it was Harry.

"I need to talk to you," he said simply as he reached her.

"What about?" she seemed to be trying to hold something back.

"I need to clear things up with you," he started.

She waited for a moment. "Clear things up?"

"Yes, about us." There was silence again and Harry took a deep breath. "We-I…You know I care about you, right?"

She simply nodded her head, waiting for him to continue.

"I do care, deeply, but…what we were, what we had, was something pure and sweet. It was something to show us what was out there; it gave us a glimpse of what more there is…" He wasn't sure how to continue but he didn't have to.

"You're telling me that _we_ won't be, that you don't love me, that there is something better out there," she said sadly as she looked into his eyes.

He nodded. "Yes, that's what I'm saying." He paused for a moment. "I will always care for you, Ginny, I will always love you but in a different way."

Her eyes started to water and he felt pained that he was causing this.

"You're dear to my heart but more as a sister. Ginny, I love Hermione. I wanted to tell you before anyone else found out. I didn't want you to hear it from some random person."

She smiled sadly and nodded. "Thank you, Harry."

He tried to smile back but failed.

"Can I ask for one last thing, Harry?" she asked hesitantly.

He watched her and nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"Can I have a final kiss?"

He remained still for awhile and gazed at her.

"I just want one last kiss. Then I'll be able to move on. Please?" Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she spoke.

He slowly nodded his head. She smiled to him and leaned forward. Their lips met for a simple kiss that lasted a few seconds. They pulled away and Ginny was smiling at him with shining, appreciative eyes.

Something caught Harry's eye and he turned to see Hermione standing there, mouth agape, staring at them.

**A/N: I know it's been terribly long and it's short too! I was going to write a lot more but decided to make it a new chapter. Sorry! **

**I know the whole Harry getting caught kissing Ginny thing is used a lot but I gave an explanation for why he wouldn't have pulled away. Plus Ginny isn't made evil.**


	5. The Convincing of Her

**Disclaimer: Still nothing of Harry Potter under my ownership.**

**Chapter Five**

**The Convincing of Her**

"Hermione." It came as a whisper filled with happiness that she was there yet concern from the crestfallen look on her face.

He could see tears in her eyes and knew that she had seen the kiss. His heart tightened as he thought about how she must feel. He reached out to her but she turned on her heel and left at a fast pace that quickly broke out into a run. Harry chased her through the hallways, down stairs, outside, and finally she dropped to the ground at a tree next to the lake. He slowly approached her.

"Mione?" he said softly.

She jerked her head up from her hands and, seeing it was Harry, jumped to her feet about to run again but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Hermione, let me expl-" he started but was cut off by Hermione as she stopped, momentarily, from trying to free herself from his grasp.

"No need! I know. You made a mistake," she started, glaring at him.

A look of relief appeared on his face yet was confused at her glare.

"You realized that we were a mistake, that it must've just been your hormones or something; your mind was elsewhere and you weren't thinking last night!. Our kissing was a mistake. That's why you weren't looking at me or touching me all day! That's why you wanted to talk to me tonight, to tell me this and that you were still in love with Ginny! That's why you wanted to _talk_ to Ginny, to tell her you still loved her! You could've been decent enough to tell me before running into Ginny's arms!" By now tears were streaming down her cheeks as she continued to tug her arm that was held by Harry.

Harry stared at her in disbelief and horror. _How could she think I'd do such a thing!?! Well I suppose after what she saw…_

He grabbed her other arm and shook her slightly to get her to stop struggling. When she stood still, her head was hung and she was weeping. He softly lifted her chin so she was forced to look at him.

"Mione," he spoke gently. "_We_ are _not_ a mistake and it wasn't just my hormones pulling me to last night. My mind was completely on you. I wasn't looking at you or touching you because I felt that if I did I would have burst and snogged you if front of everyone. I wanted to talk to you tonight to tell you that what I said last night was completely true. That I don't think I can live without you, that I'm terrified I'll lose you, that the only time I feel truly frightened any more is when I see you hurt. I feel physical pain seeing you hurt physically or emotionally. That I _need_ you and I won't let anyone else have you or hurt you." Tears were still streaming down her face, but of different reasons, as she listened to him. "I do love Ginny, but as a sister. I wanted to talk to her to tell her that and that I was in love with you, so she wasn't hurt hearing it from some random person. I only kissed her because she asked for a finally kiss for closer." He smiled warmly down at her as he wiped her tears away. "And us kissing wasn't a mistake."

"Oh Harry!" she cried, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry I doubted you! I-I just saw you and it seemed as though my fear had come to life; that I could never be loved by you, that I wasn't pretty enough or-"

"Stop that! Don't ever think that! You're gorgeous and nothing less than perfect!" He held her close and stroked her hair.

She sobbed into his chest, laughing slightly. "I love you."

"And that's all I'll ever need," he whispered softly into her ear.

She let out another sob before raising her head to his and kissed him. They held each other close as they stood there, kissing in the moonlight, letting the world fade away.

They had returned to their Heads' common room late that night, or technically early in the morning, which is why they nearly missed breakfast the next morning. They had sat at the waters edge just gazing out over the water, content with each other's silent company for hours. Now they were forced back into reality and classes. Harry allowed himself to watch Hermione during classes but still stayed away from touching her.

It was dinnertime and the Great Hall was packed with students and teachers. Harry was continuously grinning at Hermione who smiled sweetly back and continued eating. After awhile she finally laughed slightly.

"What!?!" she asked beaming.

"You'll see." He smirked at her. He had decided on doing this as they were sitting on the lake's edge last night, knowing it would probably purge any doubts she might have.

"Have you seen Ron? He never seems to be around during meals which is _very_ strange for him." Hermione was looking about the Great Hall.

"No, it's rather odd indeed," Harry answered as he himself glanced about before giving up and continuing to eat.

They finished eating and Hermione stood and waited for Harry who soon followed. Hermione started walked but Harry caught her hand and she looked back at him, much like she did the morning after their first kiss. He only beamed at her before quickly pulling her to him and slowly leaning in and kissing her. She gasped slightly before melting into him and kissing him back.

After several moments Harry pulled away and grinned at her. "Does this convince you that I love you? And that I don't care who knows? Actually, I want _everyone_ to know." He looked away from Hermione's eyes to the, now silent, school. "I LOVE HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!" he bellowed and beamed at her again.

Hermione looked completely dumbfounded, mouth agape, eyes wide. She suddenly pulled Harry in for another passionate kiss and the silence around them was filled with cheers and shouts.

**A/N: Another short one, I know. Soon there will be more to it then just Harry and Hermione I think next chapter but if not then the next one. Please continue to read and review!**


	6. Confusion, Qualms, and Craving

**Disclaimer: Nothing of Harry Potter belongs to me**

**Chapter Six**

**Confusion, Qualms, and Craving**

Harry and Hermione had only received a minor scolding for their 'public display of affections' in the Great Hall since they were Head Boy and Girl. They both had a hard time keeping a straight face during the reprimand. Soon they were walking the halls searching for any trouble makers and stopping for the occasional snog, before returning to their common room. They decided to just head to bed since they hadn't gotten very much sleep the night before.

That night Harry was having blissful dreams of Hermione until they suddenly became nightmares. He saw her tortured endlessly, driven mad, and killed. Hermione was having similar dreams of him; neither had a good night's sleep.

A redhead in Gryffindor Tower was having their own dreams of someone unexpected; a blonde of a different house. It seemed preposterous to be dreaming of this particular person for many reasons, but in the dreams it seemed perfect, shown with a smile that appeared on the redhead's lips.

Harry and Hermione sat at Gryffindor table at breakfast, well aware of the stares, glances, and whispers aimed at them. They could do nothing but try and ignore them, knowing they'd continue for awhile.

"Harry?" Hermione spoke up.

"Hmmm?"

"I… um… oh never mind," she said and quickly started eating again.

"No, what is it?" he asked turning to her.

"Nothing, I was just being foolish…"

"Hermione, tell me," he insisted.

She paused for a moment. "I had these dreams last night and…Harry? Do you think…Do you think that Voldemort is…is going to…attack?" It came out unsteadily and fear was apparent in her voice.

Harry watched her carefully for a moment. "I had dreams too, Mione, but I'm not sure if he will attack…They could just be him messing with my mind or our fears playing cruel tricks on us. It's hard to know with dreams."

"Dreams? You too? How strange, I just passed Ginny talking to Luna about 'The most dreadful, the most _wonderful_ dream!'" Ron tried to impersonate Ginny as he sat down across from them.

They looked up to him, slightly shocked.

"Ron! Where have you been? We haven't seen you in ages!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Not true, you see me in classes."

"That's different and you know it. Now where have you been?"

"I uh…I was studying…" he tried to sound convincing but saying he was studying was _not_ convincing. "And...uh…practicing for Quidditch!"

"Right," Harry said disbelievingly. "You never miss meals, Ron. What's going on?"

Ron glanced down the table before squirming a bit and started to pile food on his plate.

Harry followed his glance and found Ginny and Luna talking. A smile appeared on his face.

"What exactly were you studying Ron?" Harry asked smiling.

Ron looked up, startled and started babbling, "I-uh-you know-well-different…things…" he seemed to hide his face in his food as he shoved more food in.

"Anatomy? Oh wait that's not a class here…hmmm…Charms?" Hermione asked innocently, struggling not to start laughing.

Ron just stared at them, face as red as his hair. Harry and Hermione finally broke and burst out laughing.

"Who…who told…when…?" Ron seemed to be breathless as he nervously, fearfully spoke.

"Oh please, Ronald. It's obvious!" Hermione replied, her laughter subsiding.

Ron gulped and seemed slightly ill. He started looking about frantically as if expecting to see everyone staring at him, which it almost seemed many were but they were truly staring at Harry and Hermione. Ron dropped his head to the table.

"Ron, it's not the end of the world. I mean, how long do you think you could keep it a secret?" Harry asked.

He raised his head. "Well I don't know but I certainly wasn't going to stand up and snog her in front of the entire school!" Ron exclaimed, anger touching his voice.

"Oh don't get all huffy, Ronald."

"Well why shouldn't I? I mean, you didn't even tell me about it before _announcing_ it to the whole school!" He glared at them, anger rising.

"Ron, we were going to tell you but you were never around." Harry said calmly.

Ron glanced towards Luna and Ginny again before his face softened slightly. "Right," he mumbled and his eyes fell to his plate.

They sat in silence for awhile until a loud noise came from a ways down the table. They looked to see a flustered Ginny stumbling out of her seat staring at Luna as if she had six heads, which wasn't such an unusual look giving to Luna but from Ginny it was a little less common. She then quickly left the Great Hall, seemingly talking to herself. The trio looked to each other quizzically.

-----

Ginny walked through the halls mumbling to herself.

"I can't like _him._ I mean, he's…uh! And…and…AH! He's just him! My bad mood just put him in my mind and I felt a bit lonely so that's why I dreamt about him. Right, that's it!" She forced herself to smile and feel fake certainty but she didn't really convince herself.

She walked out to the grounds and towards the forest. She sauntered deeper and deeper into the forest as it grew darker. She was still trying to convince herself as she walked.

A sound brought her from her thoughts as she jerked her head about to see what it was. A figure was standing in the shadows and she stiffened.

"Who's there?" she called to the darkness.

There was no answer, only a shuffling sound. She reached for her wand to find it missing. _'I must have left it in the Great Hall.'_ She cursed herself mentally before speaking more sternly to the shadows, "Who's there?"

There was more shuffling and a grunt this time. She took a cautious step towards the sound.

"Name yourself," came a familiar yet entirely different voice.

Ginny stiffened in fear. "Malfoy?"

At that Draco stepped out of the shadows. He looked worn and tired, eyes showing confliction and sorrow along with fear. He didn't appear to be the snobby, sneering, brat he once was.

"You must listen to me," he spoke desperately and softly, taking another step towards Ginny.

"W-What are you doing here?" She backed away. _'I must be dreaming…'_

"Listen, I have to warn you-"

"Warn me? I can't trust you! You're going to trick me! You're a Death Eater!"

He winced at her words and his eyes shot about, watching the shadows as he hissed urgently, "Quiet! If any are near…" he trailed off and listened.

Ginny was frightened more by his behavior and her eyes grew wide as she felt a shiver of fear run down her back.

"I know I've done horrid things, I know you don't trust me, but just listen, at least listen. The Dark Lord is planning on making a move." He paused, listening to their surroundings. "I can't tell you anymore now. If you believe me in the least, meet me here in two days at the same time. I'll understand if you don't come but be wary if you do and come armed and alone."

He looked her straight in the eye and she saw no sign of his usual coldness, yet they were not warm, they were empty yet full of so much. So many emotions she couldn't name in that short gaze before he turned and ran off into the trees.

Ginny stood, speechless and stunned.

'It's a trick,' she told herself. 'He wants me alone to attack.'

'But I'm alone now, and unarmed,' another voice argued.

'Maybe it's some sort of pride thing; he can't just kill me if I can't defend myself, too easy.'

There was a noise off in the distance and Ginny instantly ran, heading towards the castle. She saw how dark it was and was shocked; she had missed all of her classes.

'That's not like Malfoy, he wouldn't care'

'Would he?'

'But he seemed so…sincere.'

'He's a liar.'

'His eyes…'

There was no argument about them, she had seen them clearly and eyes never lied to her. 'He's changed…'

Just then, Ginny ran into Harry who was walking with Hermione, Ron, and Luna.

"Oh! Sorry, Harry! Uh…bye!" She ran off towards Gryffindor tower and to the girls' dormitories, collapsing on her bed.

'Great! I was already bloody confused!'

-----

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Ron asked the others as they watched her run off.

"She's just flustered," Luna replied in her usual dream-like voice.

They turned back to each other and were silent for a few moments.

"Well, I think we'll be off now," Ron spoke up, looking to Luna who just smiled.

"Alright. Don't forget Quidditch practice tomorrow," Harry replied as he grabbed Hermione's hand and started walking off to their Heads' common room.

"I won't," he said simply and walked off in the opposite direction, hands stuffed in his pockets, Luna following, slowly behind.

They walked in silence up and down a corridor until a door appeared. Ron entered, holding the door for Luna to follow. They had come to the Room of Requirements quite often lately.

Luna went to a couch, which the room had provided, and sat down. Ron walked off into the room behind the couch, obviously contemplating something.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you want anyone to know about us?"

Ron looked to her to see the back of her head. He walked around the couch and gazed down at her. She had the same far-off look she always had, yet he could see the doubt and pain in her eyes. He sat down, continuing to watch her.

"I'm just not the type of bloke who likes everyone to know things about my personal life." He was surprised he didn't start stuttering some lame excuse but he knew it was because he was with _her_.

"You don't want people to know that you're with Loony Lovegood." She wore the same expression and continued to look forward.

"That's not it, Luna. I-" Ron started but was interrupted.

"It's alright. I understand. Quite reasonable." She still didn't falter.

"Luna, listen to me." He grabbed her hand and she looked to him. "I don't know how to show… affection. I don't know why. Maybe because I have large family and I've had too much affection or maybe because most of my family are guys so it's an odd sort of affection, I truly don't know. I fear if I try to, that I'll screw it up, that I'll lose you. I'm afraid I'll do something so bloody stupid that you'll leave me."

"I won't leave you over how you show affection. I won't leave you for anything. You can show affection just fine though, you're doing it right now."

Ron looked down at their hands and then back up at her. "When it's only me and you I can, sorta, but when there are loads of people around I'm more… self-conscious I guess."

"I told you, it's alright," Luna said softly and lightly squeezed his hand.

Ron seemed to see a bit of doubt in her eyes but said nothing. He had to make her realize that he wasn't ashamed to be with her.

-----

As soon as the portrait door to their common room closed, Hermione attacked Harry. She pressed herself up against him, pushing him roughly against the wall and kissing him fiercely. Harry, startled, took a few moments to respond. He pulled her as close to him as he could, without hurting her, deepening the kiss. Her hands slid around his neck and into his hair as their tongues tangled and battled. He was drowning, slipping into bliss, losing all thoughts as Hermione's lips left his and trailed down his jaw and neck, nipping at the skin there. He was shocked at her actions, not that they hadn't snogged like this before, just that she was so…avid, they usually moved a lot slower.

"Mione?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Mmm?"

"Not that I don't….mmm……enjoy this, but where's this coming from?"

She pulled away slightly and looked at him a moment before answering, slightly smiling, "Well, I haven't received even the slightest kiss from you today and it became all I could think about all day, so naturally, I'm craving you."

Harry laughed softly, grinning, and pulled her in for another kiss. He lifted her up and carried her to the couch, lying down, gently, on top of her.

What could've been hours later, they laid on the couch, cuddled close together, the fire dancing in their eyes as they slipped into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but hey, it's my longest chapter yet! I was having trouble writing this one because I suddenly got really into DracoGinny and I couldn't put any in this chapter really, so I was kinda frustrated. Anyway, I might get to put some in in the next chapter! Yay!**

**Alright, I need suggestions. Should Ginny be captured by a Draco fleeing from the Death Eaters and kept hidden in a cave in the forest-yes sounds kinda dumb but oh well- or Ginny stays and continues meeting Draco and convinces the others he's good….or a mixture of both? Probably the last… Please help! **


	7. Sorry

Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated, but I lost my motivation to write this story. Right when I was starting up again my computer crashed and I lost everything. I will try and work on the next chapter and get it up as soon as possible but I have no idea when that will be. Hopefully soon. Sorry again!

-:-Sky-:-


End file.
